


Ateenalaiset

by piccadillyblues



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Attitudes, Pining, Pretty Much Everything May Change For All I Know, Rating May Change, Self-Denial, Tags May Change
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Luutnantti Lammion ihanne on upseeri, joka hyvin hoidettuna, sotilaskurin vaatimukset täyttäen ja kylmän rohkeana johtaisi joukkoaan ja jota miehet tottelisivat kunnioituksesta. Näiden ihanteiden täyttämisessä lähimmäs tuntuu yltävän vänrikki Kariluoto.





	1. Uusmaalaiset (Prologi)

**Author's Note:**

> Hahmot Linnan, enkä tee mitään voittoa.
> 
> Oon pyöritellyt ajatusta canon era!Lammio/Kariluodosta kohta varmaan puoltoista vuotta, mutta nyt se vasta alkaa muotoutua. Tässä on iloisesti sekoitettu elementtejä Mollbergin ja Louhimiehen elokuvista ja kirjaakin vielä. En tiedä miten pääsen loppuun tai pääsenkö sinne edes, vaikka päämäärä on tiedossa. Mutta haluan uskoa. Rakennan tälle Spotify-soittolistaakin, jonka linkitän tänne sitten, kun olen päättänyt mihin järjestykseen haluan kaiken.

”Sanovat että aseman ohi on ajanut tykistöjuna. Yleinen liikekannallepano on käynnissä, eikä hälytys koske vain meitä.”

Kariluoto on niin innoissaan, että häntä hengästyttää. Hän ja Lammio kulkevat kanttiinia kohti kiirettä askeleissaan. Lammion kulmat ovat mietteliäässä kurtussa, ja hän katsoo suoraan eteensä ja pitää vastatessaan äänensä yhtä säntillisenä kuin ilmeensä.

”Kysymyksessä on ylimääräinen kertausharjoitus. Parempi käyttää virallista termiä, Kariluoto.”

Kariluoto vaikenee. Jos Lammio katsoisi, näkisi hän hänen kasvoillaan nolostunutta hämminkiä.

Hän ei kuitenkaan ole väärässä. Oikeastaan Lammion ajatukset kulkevat tarkalleen samoja ratoja. Ei tarvitse olla kovin viisas ymmärtääkseen, mitä varten kaikki valmistelut tosiasiassa ovat. Mitään ei silti ole todettu virallisesti, ja sellaiseen on aina pätevä syy. Siksi Lammio pitäytyy tiukasti virallisissa kannanotoissa, vaikka hänellä on silmät ja korvat päässä ja niiden lisäksi kohtalaisen terävästi raksuttavat aivot.

Kariluoto saa nopeasti ilmeensä takaisin järjestykseen, mutta innostustaan hän tuskin saisi piiloon, vaikka yrittäisi. Hän ei vielä ole sisäistänyt kaikkea tällaista, hän on niin kokematon ja lisäksi liian kiihtynyt. On odottanut tätä kai kutsuntapäivästään asti, ellei kauemmin. Lammio ei tunne häntä tarpeeksi hyvin, että osaisi sanoa. Kariluoto on lähetetty tänne suoraan upseerikoulusta naapurikomppanian neljännen joukkueen johtajaksi, eikä Lammio tiedä hänestä juuri muuta kuin mitä aivan pinnalta näkee, niin kuin ei tiedä kenestäkään muustakaan täällä.

Sen hän tietää, että vänrikinkoltiainen on yksi lähiympäristön kovin harvassa olevista pääkaupunkilaisista. Siitä se kai osittain johtuu, että hän toisinaan hakeutuu kaikista ihmisistä juuri Lammion seuraan ja saattaa silloin puhua turhankin ”meidänkeskisesti”, jollei kuuloetäisyydellä ole muita. Lammio ei ole täysin varma, pitääkö häntä ärsyttävänä vai vain nuorena, mutta hän on upseeri, ja sen mukaan Lammion on hänen suhtauduttava. Itselleen hänen on lisäksi helppo myöntää, että ennemmin hänkin seurustelee toisen helsinkiläisen kanssa kuin jonkun muun. Hänen ei koskaan ole ollut helppo tulla toimeen ihmisten kanssa, mutta tällainen yhdistävä tekijä juuri tässä ympäristössä antaa aivan eri tavalla yhteisymmärrystä ja keskustelunaiheita.

Ja onhan Kariluoto kohtelias ja asiallinen. Pohjimmiltaan sellainen kuin upseerin kuuluu, mutta vielä vihreä. Hän yrittää olla kokeneempaa kuin on, mutta todellisuus paistaa helposti läpi. Siksi hän Lammion huomautuksesta nolostuikin. Hän pyrkii kuitenkin koko ajan paremmaksi sotilaaksi, senkin Lammio on ehtinyt huomata, ja sen tähden Lammio häntä ojentaakin.

Kanttiinissa, laimean kahvikupillisen jälkeen, Kariluodon poikamainen innostus on tiivistynyt joksikin rauhallisemmaksi ja mahtipontisen yleväksi. Lammion polttaessa savukettaan hän katsoo pöytien ja miesten ohi kohti jotakin vielä tapahtumatonta tulevaa.

”Me menemme kauaksi”, hän lausuu, ”unelmiemme rajoille asti. Miten monta vinoa hymyä niille unelmille onkaan hymyilty.”

Lammio vilkaisee häntä terävästi.

”Minä en ole hymyillyt.”

”Mutta monet ovat”, Kariluoto vastaa palauttaen katseensa unelmista nykyhetkeen ja Lammioon. ”Me olemme sukupolvi, joka kääntää historian kulun.”

Sanat kalskahtavat ulkoa opitulta, mutta niiden painot ovat vakavat ja aidot. Kariluodon ilmeessä on sellaista päättäväisyyttä ja kauas paistavaa uskoa, jonka Lammio tunnistaa, niin puhdasta ja vilpitöntä, ettei siihen osaa reagoida. Hän kääntyy kiusaantuneena pois ja sammuttaa savukkeensa, nyökkää Kariluodolle ja luovii parakin läpi kanttiinipöydän luo, jossa ainoa paikalla oleva myyjätärlotta suo hänelle säihkyvän hymyn ja kaiken sen huomionsa, jota kanttiinin hoitaminen ei vaadi.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua Kariluoto poistuu ilme yhä hartaan mietteliäänä, mutta kävellen niin kimmoisasti ja kiireisesti, että rauhallisuuden vaikutelma jää auttamatta puolitiehen. Kyynisempää huvittaisi, mutta Lammio vaientaa ajatuksensa ja toivoo, että vänrikki suoriutuu kunnialla tulikasteestaan sen tullessa. Sitten hän asettuu kanttiinipöydän päähän istumaan ja keskittyy toden teolla lottaan alkaen muotoilla mielessään jonkinlaista suunnitelmaa. Lotan ujot vilkuilut ja rinnuksilta kireä puku eivät herätä hänessä mitään tunteita, mutta pakko sentään koettaa.  

Ties milloin tämän jälkeen naisen näkisi.


	2. Missä yhteinen kutsu soi

Tulikaste ei kaada vänrikki Kariluotoa. Ei edes hänen ylpeyttään, vaikka kovasti yrittääkin.

Hän kokee sinä päivänä monta asiaa. Lamauttava pelko on niistä nöyryyttävin. Hän ei ennen taistelua ollut tiennyt sellaisen pystyvän häneen ensinkään, ei ollut halunnut sellaisen olevan mahdollista. Kyllähän hän siitä yli pääsee, johtaa miehensä suon yli ja tavoitteeseen, mutta niin kova on sen hinta, että hänen olisi h-hetkeä odotellessa pakko irvistää muistoa vastaan vielä kauan.

Monet asiat selkiytyvät. Sellainen kokemus on omiaan asettamaan asioita perspektiiviin, ja siitä Kariluoto on hyvillään. Vaikka adrenaliinihumala on seuraavana aamuna jo tasoittunut ja postiin laitettujen kirjeiden ylijuhlallisuus hiukan kaihertaa, pysyy hän silti mielipiteissään. Aamun tullen suunnitelma maasotakoulusta ja aktiiviupseerin urasta on sementoitunut entisestään, ja pelkkä ajatus Sirkasta saa niin valkohehkuisen kaipauksen ja kiintymyksen kuohahtamaan hänen rinnassaan, että hänen on hetken purtava huultaan ja räpyteltävä metsään päin. Tytön kirjeet ovat pieniksi taiteltuina metallirasiassa, jota hän säilyttää rintataskussaan, sydämen puolella.

Ei kuitenkaan ole aikaa tuhlata ajatuksia kirjeille tai niiden lähettäjälle, kun tasku on saatu kiinni. Tänään jyrätään tietä eteenpäin, ja ainoa syy sille, etteivät he ole jo liikkeellä, on se, että tarkkoja ohjeita vielä odotetaan. Varmasti ne kohta tulevat.

Arvelu muuttuu täydeksi varmuudeksi, kun Lammio saapuu paikalle. Hänet on nimetty konekiväärikomppanian päälliköksi Kaarnan tilalle, mistä Kariluoto on oikein tyytyväinen; ei komppaniassa sen pätevämpää upseeria olekaan, ja luutnanttina hän on sotilasarvoltaankin korkeammalla kuin muut ehdokkaat. Hän myös tuntee Aution jo kadettikoulusta, mikä on vain hyvä asia, jos ja kun he tekevät jatkossakin yhteistyötä kookoon kanssa. Ainakin lähimpään koitokseen Autio on taas luvannut Kariluodon käyttöön kaksi Koskelan kivääreistä.

Lammio nyökkää hänelle lyhyesti, ja Kariluoto lähtee hänen vanavedessään kohti ruohottunutta mutkaa, jossa Koskela on jo noussut väsyneen näköisenä heitä vastaan.

Siinä mennessä hänen korviinsa ohimennen sattuu tienvieressä odottelevien Koskelan miesten jupinaa. Sitä ei ole tarkoitettu ylempien kuultavaksi, ja Kariluoto on varma sen lähtevän ennen muuta Kaarnan menetyksestä, onhan menetys tuore ja painaa häntä itseäänkin, mutta kylmän katseen hän silti luo mutisijoihin. Tuollainen lapsellinen irvistely ei auta ketään eikä mitään, pikemminkin on haitaksi.

Koskelan luo päästyään Lammio vetää saman tien karttansa laukustaan ja alkaa selostaa koordinaatteja ja yksityiskohtia matalalla äänellä. Ohjeistus on hyvin selkeä ja ytimekäs, eikä siihen liittyen mikään jää epäselväksi kenellekään.

”Onko kysyttävää.”

”Ei ole”, Kariluoto vastaa. Lammio nyökkää. Koskela ei sano sitä eikä tätä, joten tuskin hänkään epätietoisuudessa on.

”H-hetki kymmenen neljäkymmentäkahdeksan.”

”Selvä on.”

Koskela palaa ikävystyneen oloisena oman joukkueensa luo ja istahtaa aamukasteiselle kivelle tienposkeen. Lammio vilkaisee hänen peräänsä nenänpielet tyytymättömästi koholla, kun hän ottaa lakin päästään ja raapii hiuksensa sekaisin ennen kuin laittaa sen takaisin, mutta huokaa ja antaa olla. Jonkin matkan päässä Mielonen raapaisee tupakkaansa tulen ja keinahtelee päkiöillään kädet äkäisessä puuskassa.

Nyt Lammio suo Kariluodolle melkein toverillisen katseen. Se ei ole lämmin eikä välttämättä ystävällinenkään katse, mutta sillä Lammio tuntuu viimein hyväksyvän hänet kunnolla vertaisekseen, ja pelkästään se tuntuu niin mukavalta, että Kariluoto hymyilee, kun tämä alkaa hiljalleen kulkea takaisin komentopaikan suuntaan. Ilmassa tuoksuu vielä kosteus, mutta aurinko paistaa valkeina hohtavien koivunrunkojen läpi ja tuntuu selkää vasten melkein tukalan lämpimältä. Vielä kuuluu lintujenkin viserrys.

Edessäpäin alkaa jyristä. Hymy haihtuu saman tien. Kariluoto laskee sekunteja, kunnes äkkiä kuulee muutakin ja tietää sen olevan juuri sitä miltä kuulostaa.

”Viheltää. Maahan!”

Kaikki heittäytyvät ojaan kädet korvilla ja silmät kiinni, kun ensimmäinen kranaatti räjähtää edessäpäin ja järistää koko maailmaa. Ensimmäistä seuraa monta muuta. Ilma on sakeana pölystä, kauhusta ja räjähdysten lennättämistä kivistä, kranaatinsirpaleet surraavat kuin sokeat ampiaiset ja paineaalto liimaa vähän väliä vaatteet selkään. Kariluodon sydän hakkaa liian suurena henkitorvea vasten. Mielessä käy, kuinka pieneksi ja voimattomaksi ilmahyökkäyksen voima saa ihmisen tuntemaan itsensä –

– ja muisto vanhasta jääkärikapteenista astumassa kylkimyyryä kohti kuolemaa saa hänet räväyttämään silmänsä auki. Häpeä polttaa kurkussa, ja sen päälle nousee uhma. Minkälainen upseeri hän on, jos hän pelkää ja vapisee yhtä kauhuissaan kuin omat miehensä? Hänenhän pitäisi olla heille esimerkkinä, johtaa heitä taistelussa. Minkälainen mies hän on, jollei hän edes katso ja näe, mitä täällä tapahtuu?

Kuin uhalla, taakse sattuvan rysähdyksen paineaalto selässään, hän nostaa päänsä. Se nousee helposti. Silmät sirrissä ilmassa lentävää multaa vastaan hän vilkuaa nopeasti ympärilleen. Muuta ei näy kuin ilmassa lentävää roskaa ja ojan pohjalle nykertyneitä miehiä kädet korvillaan. Uusi räjähdys iskee lisää maata ilmaan, ja Kariluoto painaa päänsä ja sulkee silmänsä, jottei saisi niihin hiekkaa tai muuta. Mutta hän _pystyy_ siihen. Sydämen hakkaus muuttuu ahdistuneesta voitokkaaksi.

Ilmahyökkäystä kestää yhteensä ehkä pari minuuttia. Viimeisen räjähdyksen jälkeen Kariluoto ponkaisee heti ylös, etsii katseellaan vaistomaisesti omaa joukkuettaan. Myös Koskela ja Lammio ovat ylhäällä, ja muitakin alkaa vähitellen nousta.

”Paarit… paarit tänne”, leikkaa hätääntynyt huuto hiljaisuuden. ”Lääkintämiehet!”

Joku on saanut sirpaleesta. Edestäpäin tienpenkalta kuuluu haavoittuneen surkea huuto, joka peittää alleen lääkintämiesten ja muiden auttajien hätääntyneet rauhoitteluyritykset. Kariluoto on melko varma sen olevan Peränkylä hänen omasta joukkueestaan, mutta ei mene tarkistamaan. Miehen ympärillä on muutenkin liikaa ihmisiä sumpussa.

Ilmassa leijailevasta pölystä ja savusta kävelee toinenkin vertavuotava sotilas. Se on Rantanen, myös nelosen mies. Häntä on osunut käsivarteen.

”Ylitalo on kuollut”, hän ilmoittaa kalpeana vähän kaikille, ja menee kättään pidellen lääkintämiesten luo. ”Sitokaahan.”

”Millä me kaikki yhtaikaa”, tiuskaisee lääkintämies hermostuksissaan. Hänellä on täysi työ sitoa ojanpenkalla haavoittuneen vammoja, sillä mies on shokissa eikä suostu pysymään aloillaan. ”Missä helvetissä se lääkintäalikessukin piileskelee… Saatanan peluhousu… Meidän joka paikkaan.”

”Älä perkele kimitä tolla livekalan äänelläsi. Saan minä tähän rätin itsekin. Mutta Ylitalolta tuolla ojassa on puoli päätä pois”, Rantanen ärähtää.

”Hajaantukaa! Älkää kerääntykö yhteen!” Kariluoto huutaa haavoittuneiden ympärille muodostuneelle kokoukselle. Hän on tyytyväinen äänensä käskevyyteen ja tasaisuuteen, tietää nyt varmuudella pystyvänsä tähän. Mielialaa varjostaa vain se, että kaikki osumia saaneet ovat omasta joukkueesta. Ylitalollekin vasta eilen tarjosi tupakkaa.

”Älkää jääkö tielle makaamaan”, tiuskaisee Lammiokin. ”Hajaantukaa! Ettekö kuulleet käskyä?”

Samassa jyminä alkaa uudelleen. Lammiota äsken selän takaa mulkoilleet Koskelan miehet maastoutuvat kiireen vilkkaa. Kariluodon ensi vaisto olisi tehdä samoin, mutta hän pakottautuu pysymään pystyssä, kun Lammio ei liikahda mihinkään tai edes säpsähdä ääntä.

”Yli menee, pojaat”, sanoo Koskelakin istuen tyynesti aloillaan.

Jotkut miehistä nousevat myös saman tien, sillä pommit tosiaan lentävät tällä kertaa kauas taakse. Hetki hetkeltä tuntuu helpommalta. Kariluoto vetää käsivartensa puuskaan ja painaa leukansa uhmakkaaseen tanaan.

”Tykistö saa siipeensä”, joku sanoo.

”Pitää uskoa vähitellen mitä sanotaan”, Lammio kivahtaa. ”Se olisi yhtä hyvin voinut sattua kohdalle.”

Peränkylä on mennyt tajuttomaksi, kun Kariluoto käy nopeasti katsomassa hänen tilanteensa hiestä märkien lääkintämiesten kantaessa häntä paareilla taaksepäin. Kranaatti on ruhjonut hänen hartiansa pahasti, ja Kariluoto tietää, ettei hänen selviämisensä ole ollenkaan varmaa. Ajatus ei herätä hänessä mitään tunteita, mutta siihen hän ei kiinnitä huomiota.

Ojassa Lammion selän takana jupisevat miehet sen sijaan saavat hänet taas ärtymään. Hän ei millään voi erottaa sanoja, mutta ilmeet kertovat puheen sisällöstä aivan tarpeeksi. Että vieläkin. Pelkästään tänään on jo yksi mies kaatunut ja kaksi menossa jsp:lle, ja edelleen nuo ovat kuin uusi komppanianpäällikkö ja aiheellinen läksytys olisi pahinta, mitä heille on täällä tapahtunut. Luulisi kaikkien jo ymmärtävän, että yhteinen vihollinen ja sen voittaminen merkitsee täällä äärettömästi enemmän kuin yksittäinen esimies, joka ei satu miellyttämään.

Kariluoto tietää, ettei Lammio ole koskaan ollut suosittu miesten keskuudessa, ei edes oman entisen joukkueensa. Osittain se on suomalaisen rivisotilaan periaatteellista auktoriteettivastaisuutta, sitä kai jokainen upseeri saa osakseen, mutta Lammion kohdalla siinä on muutakin. Jotakin siitä Kariluoto on huomannut silloin, kun on puhunut hänen kanssaan kahden kesken. Hän on niin suora, että kun sen yhdistää hänen itsevarmuuteensa ja yleiseen jäykkyyteensä, vaikuttaa hän helposti töykeältä. Ilkeä hän ei kuitenkaan ole, ei missään tapauksessa paha ihminen. Hän on kurinalainen ja tarkka ja ehdottomasti tehtävänsä tasalla, ja sen pitäisi olla tarpeeksi.

Lammiota tuskin tosin kiinnostaa. Hän tuntuu vähät välittävän siitä, mitä kukaan ajattelee hänestä. Kariluoto kadehtii sitä ominaisuutta hänessä. Hänellä on itsellään joskus taipumusta, niin armeijassa kuin siviilissä, olla turhankin tietoinen itsestään ja asioista, joita tekee tai voisi tehdä jonkun muun mielestä väärällä tavalla. Tuntuu kuin kaiken voisi aina tehdä paremmin. Kariluoto ei tietenkään tiedä, mutta joskus hän on pohtinut, voisiko Lammion muodollisuus olla syntyjään jostakin sellaisesta. Kariluodon henkilökohtaista maailmankuvaa se ainakin saattaisi rauhoittaa, täällä ennen kaikkea. Jos hän tahtoo selvitä hengissä suorittaakseen velvollisuutensa, on hänen oltava ehdottoman hyvä siinä, mitä tekee. Ja Karjalan vapautuminen on vielä pitkän matkan päässä. Ennen sitä ei Kariluodolla ole varaa kaatua tai muuten tyriä. Hän ei koskaan antaisi sitä itselleen anteeksi, eivätkä sitä anteeksi antaisi myöskään isä, toverit tai itse Karjala.

”Liikkeelle!”

Kariluoto huutaa käskyn ajatustensa nostattamalla päättäväisyydellä. Häntä ei haittaa edes etäisyyksien liika kapeneminen, kunhan päästäisiin nyt äkkiä asemiin. Kun keskittyy vain edessä siintävään taisteluun ja kuuntelee vain nopeita, tasaisia askelia katsomatta ympärilleen, voi hän melkein kuvitella heidän marssivan yhtä voittamattomina ja virtaviivaisina kuin armeijat kaikissa toivekuvissa tekevät.


End file.
